


The Electrifying Spider-Man: Punishment

by Bebsithemerp



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fights, Lots of unknown Spider-Man Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebsithemerp/pseuds/Bebsithemerp
Summary: It's the not too distant future. Peter Parker has been fighting crime for ten years. It's the 1 year anniversary of Aunt May's death. The 2 year anniversary of Gwen Stacy's. The three year anniversary of Harry Osborn's. Harry's mind anyway. Norman has an obsession with this date. It's the 9 year anniversary since Peter Parker first fought Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin. And it's the final time. Peter has had enough. He's ended his greatest villain.Mayor J. Jonah Jameson puts a bounty on Spider-Man's head. A million dollars and a mayoral pardon. Peter could leave New York. He could turn himself in. But should he? Should he stay and continue his duties? Should he turn himself in, revealing his identity to the world?The electrifying Spider-Man is on the run and he doesn't know where he's going.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Electrifying Spider-Man: Punishment

Chapter 0

In the burning warehouse, Peter stood over Norman Osborn, where so many of their confrontations had come to a climax over the last 9 years. It was their anniversary, after all. 

Peter spit some blood from his mouth, not needing to lift his mask as it’d been tattered in their bout. Norman was cackling on the floor, looking for his mask, which Peter had torn off and tossed away a couple minutes ago. Peter grabbed Norman off the ground by his collar, holding him close enough he could smell the Oz formula on his breath. “What’s wrong, Norman? Scared to face the itsy bitsy spider without your creepy mask?” Spidey asked before tossing Norman into a burning wall. 

“I just wanted to give you a happy anniversary, Peter.” He smiled just before Peter could punch a hole in his head. Peter paused at the comment. In a sick, slimy, twisted way, it was their anniversary. Peter’d been fighting crime for 10 years. And 1 year in, on this same date, he fought Norman for the first time.

Norman had a strange and dark obsession with this date. On their sixth anniversary, Norman shot his own son, Harry, up with the Oz formula and turned him into the Hobgoblin. Harry hadn’t been the same mentally since that day. For their 7 anniversary, Gobby tossed Peter’s girlfriend, Gwen, off of the George Washington bridge. And just last year, Norman pumpkin bombed Aunt May’s place of work.  
Peter realized the amount of destruction that’d come about because of this monster. He truly cared for nothing and nobody. Three people’s lives had been taken from them. And those were just the people Peter knew personally. Innocent people had gotten hurt or worse because Peter couldn’t take responsibility for his opponent. Well… no more.

Peter lifted Norman off the wall and threw him into the opposite one. Spidey turned his head to see Norman’s crushed Goblin Glider sitting in the corner, practically melted to the ground. Peter was so full of adrenaline he hadn’t realized the blazing heat inside the building. He webbed the Glider over and grabbed it. He pushed a button on the Glider, which caused a large blade to spring forth from the front. 

Norman started cackling nervously. “Peter? Peter, let’s breathe. Let’s just relax.” He said, putting his hand up as a plea for mercy he didn’t deserve. 

“No more… no more death. No more torture…” He said, raising the Glider over his head. “No more Green Goblin,” Peter said as he shoved the blade through Norman’s stomach and into the ground beneath them. 

Peter let go of the Glider and walked to the door of the warehouse. As the adrenaline in his system died down, he realized what he’d just done. Horrified, he looked back to go and save Norman, but the building collapsed. Scared and confused, Peter ran, jumping into the night’s sky as police and fire sirens filled the massive city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I want to write more of this (ideally life is crazy) so lemme know what you thought.


End file.
